Blame it on Aido
by x.OranGe.pUddiNg.x
Summary: Aido's distatorous science expirement blows up the entire girls dorm. RIMax Shiki plus other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview of my new story. Blame it on Aido. I hope you like it. Slightly OOC but yah.**

* * *

_knock, knock._"Ruka, open the door. I'm too tired to." Rima's voice rang from inside the room. The door opened. "Aido?" Ruka yawned, looking surprised. "What does he want?" Rima spoke

from inside their room. Hanabusa Aido (dressed in footie pyjamas) stood in the girls dorm hallway of the Night class (vampire class) holding a weird foaming beaker thing. He took a deep

breath "I need to borrow this stick thingy, the one where girls put stuff on their, um... lips." Aido stumbled over the words, he was talking too fast. "Which one, lip balm, lip gloss, lipstick?"

Rima questioned from her bed.

"Lipstick? Maybe, I don't know! It's for my science experiment."

"Science Experiment?" Ruka repeated slowly. Aido gestured to the foamy beaker he was holding.

"I am experimenting with..."

"It's okay, I don't want to know." Ruka interrupted. "I'll just leave that to the science dorks."

"I am not a science dork, I am a genius!" Aido exclaimed, puffing out his chest. Rima tossed him a stick. "Shiny, long lasting Lipgloss." Aido read. "Hey Rima, is this the stuff you wear when

you kiss Shiki?" Rima threw a pillow at him. "I don't kiss Shiki okay? He is my best friend. Nothing else." "Really? But you told me....mffff." The auburn haired vampire had launched herself

across the room to clamp her hand over her roommate's mouth. "Just stick the damn tube in the beaker before I stick it somewhere else. " Rima threatened. Aido took a deep breath as

he poured the shiny liquid into the beaker for the fear of getting hurt by Rima Touya. He placed the foaming beaker onto Ruka's smooth, metallic (NEW!) vanity dresser. All 3 vampires

stood at Rima's bed at the opposite side of room from the now bubbling beaker. "Watch and learn girls." Aido said smugly.

The foamy beaker bubbled and bubbled until.... BOOM! A fiery explosion burst through the dorm.

Aido stared dumbfounded at the shattered beaker. "Maybe it was lipstick? Or how about lip balm?"He continued to mutter to himself as a cry drowned out every noise possible. "My

dresser!" Ruka wailed. "My brand new dresser! It was fine mahogany you know! The nice glaze the crystal handles.... YOU OWE ME MY DRESSER!!!!!!!" Rima looked around the room, or

what was left of it anyways. "Ruka, I think Aido needs to owe everyone in the girls dorm... A NEW DORM!!!!!!" she practically screamed. Aido and Ruka looked up into the sky, and round

them. The entire dorm had fell apart during the explosion, walls blasted apart, furniture all burnt, the washrooms mutilated (showers curtained burned revealing things the male

population would have definitely wanted to see. Perverts) the whole building was like a single room. Female vampires screeched in horror, girls who were in the showers, some studying ,

others were half dressed ready to go out partying for the weekend. The male vampires had their noses pressed against the glass of their own dorm , a couple feet away. The eyes of the

dorm president Kaname Kuran glared at Aido while the vice president stared speechless next to Rima's best friend Senri Shiki. Aido's cousin and roommate Akatsuki Kain just shook his

head repeatedly. Aido took a peek at everyone's glaring faces. "No, Kaname-sama, don't punish me." He said begged.

* * *

**Did you like this preview? PLease Review so I get get a reponse. I want to see if this a good idea or not. so the thing is, aido blows up the dorm and the girls have to room with the guys. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Helleuuuu! So I have decided to update this chappie cuz Princess Hours is almost ending!!!!!!! *gasp* So enjoy! i haven't updated since.... ever.

**P.S Moonlit Song has a story Lip Tints similar to mine, so read that too! oh and babyviolin's Living Together R&R.**

* * *

"So I begged and groveled to be in charge of this "Girls Dorm Restoration/Boys sharing" project. But, Kaname finally let me be in charge." Ichijou annonced*. "The girls are going to live

with us, so everyone must cooperate." The entire Night Class crowded in the main hall of the boys dorm. Ruka sat down on the sectional, with Rima next to her. Both girls were shooting

curses and death glares at Hanabusa Aido, who sat across the room, fingers clasped in what seemed like a praying posistion. "As we have an uneven number of guys and girls, some girls

will have to room with the guys."

"YES!!!!!!" A Night Class boy jumped up in excitement and then shot back down after recieving a glare from Dorm President Kaname Kuran. "Ahem, so the girls rooming with the guys will

be as followed... Yuki and Kaname will be together...for obvious reasons..." The Pureblood Princess Yuki Kurosu smiled shyly at her companion. "Rima and Shiki... again with the reasons...

Ruka and Kain. Hikari and Karu... yeah.." Rima turned towards Ruka. "What did he mean by _obvious reasons_?" she whispered. Ruka giggled in response. "Well it is kinda obvious how you

two, you know, feel deeply about each other." Rima was flaming red in embarrasement. "There is nothing going on between us, we are just good friends." She hissed. Ruka smiled and

nodded knowingly. "_Really _good friends."When Ichijou finished talking, Aido stood up. "Who do I room with?" he demanded. Ichijou glanced at Kaname. "Well.... Kaname set your

punishment. You can't room with anyone. Instead, a mattress has been installed in the biggest walk-in closet in the dorm, you will be rooming there until the girls dorm is fixed."

Aido's big mouth formed an O in shock, for once in his life, he was speechless.

"It was your fault that you blew up the girls dorm anyways."

"I added the wrong shiny lip stuff!"

"Lip Gloss!" Rima and Ruka chanted together. "Whatever." Aido pouted, making a face at the girls, who glared back, looking frighteningly similar for second.

"You have no choice Aido Hanabusa, you will just live it out."

"KANAME-SAMA!"

* * *

Rima dragged her luggage up the stairs of the boy's dorm. _Why does Shiki and Ichijou's room have to be on the 3rd floor?_ She hoisted the massive case up step after step, mumbling about

the height of each stair and the average weight of her bag. When she finally get to her new room, she was already regretting bringing 3 more bags that stood in the lounge area,

waiting for her to come down and haul them up, one at a time. She pushed the door to Shiki's room and gasped. _HELL._ The boy's room was a mess, magazines, books and mangas

peeked out from every corner of her vision. Clothes littered the floor, heck, she couldn't even _see _the floor, the room was crammed with too much stuff. "Hi." Shiki's voice spoke from

behind her. She turned and saw her best friend Senri Shiki, holding her 3 bags and standing just inches away from her. "Nice place." she mumbled, remembering her own room, clean

and cozy, without too much crap on the floor. "So you wil be staying on Ichijou's side." he gestured to the somewhat cleaner, but still messy side of the room. She stepped forward,

stepping on a pair of smiley face yellow boxers. "Ichijou's" Shiki's said quickly as Rima nodded. She plopped onto Ichijou's bed. "Sleep." she announced and pulled the sheets above her

head. He sat on his bed, hearing the steady breathing sounds coming from under Rima's sheets. He couldn't sleep. If he did, the nightmares will begin.

* * *

**DONE. Really short cuz i updated at lunch. so hoped you liked it.**


End file.
